Three's A Crowd
by autumnplants
Summary: Riku gets tired of Roxas taking over Sora's body to romp with Lea.
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, it was in the middle of the night when Lea was having trouble sleeping. He had taken to reading some of the books Master Yen Sid had provided to him as they usually made him fall asleep rather easily.

They were outdated and in some sort of Old English, which made it hard for Lea to keep up. Just as he felt his eyes giving up on staying open, there was a knock that echoed through his room. He jumped, clutching his chest as he tossed the book on his bed and answered whoever was at the door.

His eyes widened as the landed on Sora, clad in his paopu fruit pajama bottoms and a shirt that looked awfully big on him. Most likely one of Riku's.

"Uh, hey Sora, what can I help you with?" Lea asked, running a hand through his hair, his heart still racing just slightly from earlier.

It wasn't odd for Sora to be walking around in the middle of the night, since most days, his mind was filled with thoughts and fears of the upcoming fight. Some nights Sora came by to find out if Lea wanted to hang out, since most nights, Lea was also unable to sleep so they'd find their way to the main room of the tower, playing on their phones and exchanging horror stories of fighting the heartless until they felt tired enough to sleep.

But there was something different about tonight's visit. Sora looked, concerned? No, that wasn't the expression on his face, but his eyebrows were down, almost furrowed, as if he was concerned or even angry.

As Lea took in Sora's features, he realized Sora's usually ocean blue eyes were dark, shining bright like Sapphires in the moonlight. They were almost like Roxas' eyes. No, not almost, just like Roxas.

Before he got the chance to question it, Sora had gripped Lea's shirt, a playful smirk that he knew all too well, forming on his lips.

"Why are you God damn _tall_?" he asked pulling Lea down so they were face to face.

"Sora?" Lea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously Axel? You're dumber than I thought." Sora said before cupping the back of Lea's neck and pressing their mouths together.

Lea stood there dumbstruck, not sure what to do because Sora is kissing him. But what's more, he called him _Axel_.

He had made it clear that everyone were to call him Lea, now that he was no longer a nobody.

"Stop thinking and fucking kiss me." Sora mumbled against Lea's mouth, the hand on the back of Lea's neck, running through his hair and giving the hair a tug, before attaching their mouths again.

The cursing, the eyes, the expression, and the hair pulling all lead to Roxas. It had to be.

Lea kissed back after a few more tugs at his hair and pulled Sora's body close to his. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, biting at Sora's bottom lip, before moving away to kiss down his jaw to his neck, leaving wet open mouth kisses in his wake.  
A shaky breath left Sora's mouth as he tilted his head, giving Axel more access to his neck.

_Oh yeah, this was definitely Roxas. _

Lea didn't dare leave a mark, so he continued to press kiss to his neck. He trailed back up to connect their mouths together when someone busted in the door of his room.

"What in the hell?" Riku asked.

Lea jumped back and instantly pointed to Sora.

"Ugh, you're such a fucking cockblock Riku." Sora turned to his boyfriend, crossing his arms across his chest.

Riku's eyes widened as he looked to Lea for answers. Lea mouthed 'Roxas' before shrugging his shoulders.

"Woah, what am I doing in Lea's room? And why is my neck wet?" Sora asked, his normal, ocean blue eyes back to normal.

He looked around the room expecting an answer. When he didn't receive one, he shrugged and took Riku's hand. "Let's leave Lea to sleep." he said leading his boyfriend away.

Lea stood in the middle of the room, pajama pants tight and he laughed. "What the hell Rox."


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Riku caught Lea and Sora (or Roxas) depending on who you asked) was after a mission they had been assigned.

Lea had been a little more on guard, having memorized the way Sora's eyes changed and his expression went from happy go lucky, to no expression at all, then quickly to an angrier version of Sora. Kind of like an angry potato. That was the best way Lea could describe it.

It had happened a few times already and thankfully, Lea knew the signs to look for and could easily call for Riku's help when it happened.

If Riku was there, Roxas would back off.

On this particular day, Riku was assigned to a different mission with Kairi. Which was unfortunate for Lea.

Even more unfortunate for Lea, as he walked ahead of the brunet, he didn't get to see the way his ocean blue eyes grew into a dark sapphire and the look lust fell over his face.

Which is how he found himself on the steps of the stairs, coat unzipped and pushed over his shoulders and Sora (Roxas) straddling his waist, pressing hungry kisses against his mouth, one hand in his hair while the other teased soft skin under his shirt.

A shiver ran through Lea's body as it reacted to the gentle teasing and the tongue tasted vaguely like lemons. Or maybe it was paopu fruit? He could never really tell the difference anymore.

Sora's (Roxas') hand trailed down Lea's abdomen, teasing at the waistband of his pants before quickly unbuttoning them, palming at his erection. He rubbed gently, smirking against his neck at the soft, dirty noises that were escaping the redhead's mouth.

Lea gasped, his head falling to the side, which allowed better access for Sora (Roxas) to press open mouth kisses at the curve where his neck transitioned into his shoulder.

"Sora!" echoed down the stairway and the two jumped at the noise. Lea looked behind him to see Riku and Kairi (who was trying to hold in her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand) standing at the top.

Sora (Roxas) huffed, his demeanor and slight physical appearance, still not changing as he stood up and stormed up the stairs.

Lea could hear Kairi gasp. "Woah, Lea wasn't lying, your eyes do change colors! Does this mean that Roxas' heart is ready to be extracted?" and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Roxas was ready for something, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi was the one to put an end to Riku's whining and complaining.

She and Namine were sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch and gossiping about what was going to happen with the boys when Riku stormed in.

"Riku?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow at the silverette confused as to why he was angry.

"I can't catch a break Kairi. Sora and I will be in the middle of making out and just when I think things are gonna get hot and heavy, Roxas takes over and runs off to find Lea. I just want to fuck my boyfriend." he whined leaning against the fridge.

Namine and Kairi shared a look together before laughing.

"It's not funny!" Riku tried to make his voice sound intimidating, but even he knew it was coming out like a whine.

"Oh but it is Riku. I think you, Sora and Lea need to sit down and talk about this issue. Or even talk to Ienzo and see if he can hurry the process of getting Roxas out. I'm sure the computer is close to having the download finished." Namine said as she set her cup down.

Kairi nodded in agreement before speaking. "And let's be real, there's so much tension between the three of that I think maybe you three should I don't know, maybe talk about releasing some of that tension, together." she tilted her head to the side, a grin on her face.

It took Riku a moment to realize what she meant and the look of horror on his face when the realization dawned on him, resulted in hysterical laughter from the girls.

Once the laughter died down, Kairi wiped her eyes and pointed to the kitchen doorway. "Go talk to them. I'm sure Sora is more than happy to talk it over with you and Lea." she said.

Riku huffed as he stormed out of the kitchen.

It was a few days later when Riku decided to lay down his pride and gather Sora and Lea one morning to discuss the proposal Kairi had planted in his mind.

Lea and Sora both started to laugh when he proposed the idea to him.

"Wait. You're telling me, that Kairi thinks that if the three of us hook up, we'll feel better?" Lea asked gripping his side.

Riku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Look, you're obviously pent up. Sora and I can't even fuck without Roxas deciding to take over. It's obvious we need to let loose."

Lea looked between Sora and Riku. "Okay, one, I'm down for this if Sora is, however, Roxas may not be if he takes over and your dick is in his ass." He pointed from Riku and Sora.

"Roxas says he doesn't mind. So long as he gets a moment with Lea. Or Axel. Since he doesn't know him as Lea yet." Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait. How long have you been able to communicate with Roxas?" Riku questioned, arms crossing over his chest.

"Since two nights ago. I can hear his voice inside my head. It's weird since I'm just used to hearing my own voice. I can say something to him and he responds. We've been talking about this non-stop since I discovered I could speak with him directly without him having to take over. Makes things a lot easier. Plus he agrees with Kairi, he thinks we should at least try this to get some of the over built tension dealt with." Sora shrugged his shoulders towards the end of his spiel.

Lea looked over at Riku who was staring at Sora. Riku eventually met Lea's eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But only, only if Sora's okay with it." Riku stressed. He refused to make Sora do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

Sora's face lit up and Lea swore, his eyes grew darker and his hair almost seemed lighter (that was a new feature, Roxas must be getting better at his control) for just a tad second before his features went back to normal and threw his arms around Riku in a hug.

"I should also mention that even though Roxas is in control of my body, I can...how do I explain this…. I guess the best way to explain this, is that I can still feel what's going on? Yeah, that's the best way. Seriously Riku, you need to kiss Lea, his lips are super soft." the brunet grinned.

Riku and Lea both shared a look and quickly looked away from each other.

Once the awkwardness was over and agreements to actually _do the thing_ was agreed upon, they made the decision of when, where and ultimately, how they were going to do this.


End file.
